Cat Allergies
by UtauTachi
Summary: Italy just got a new cat and can't wait for Japan to see it, but with the Asian nation's cat allergies, things get pretty interesting...


"Niiiiiii-"

"Itaria-kun?"

"HON!"

Italy grabbed Japan from behind and the two of them toppled over onto the grass. As if it hadn't just happened, Italy smiled and said, "I got a new kitty today, ve! Do you want to come over and see her?"

Japan pushed him off gently and returned the warm smile, though not as goofy and wide.

"What is her name?"

"Ancilla. Doesn't it sound pretty?"

Japan nodded, all the while thinking of how much he wanted to meet Italy's cat. He had this...thing with furry animals. Call it what you will, obsession, fetish, but he couldn't keep himself from petting every animal he saw with fur. That explained why he had so many bites on his fingers.

"I-I don't want to intrude-"

"Awww, c'mon!"

"Itaria-kun...e-eto..."

He blushed and shook his head. "I really can't," he sighed, "I just don't want to be a burden..."

Italy giggled and took his hand. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Though it embarrassed him greatly, Japan got up off the ground, brushed himself off, and nodded. "Hai, but I won't stay for too long, I promise."

"Stay as long as you want!"

He glanced away, hiding a smile.

-

Italy led him to his house- though he knew the way by heart after being invited so many times- and smiled broadly as he opened the door. "Ancilla," he called, "Where are you, silly kitty-witty?"

Out stepped a proud, snow white cat with a pink bow around her neck, purring. Her paws stepped delicately towards them, each claw trimmed to perfection. Her whiskers seemed sharp and almost perfect as she glided across the room to greet the new guest.

"There you are! Who's a good kitty? Who's a good kitty? ...Don't you want to pet her, Japan? She won't bite, will you Ancilla?"

Ancilla meowed scornfully. Giving a last Are-you-sure-it's-okay? glance at Italy, Japan kneeled down and tickled her underneath her chin. She purred louder and nudged his arm, but suddenly, he stepped back. His breath hitched a few times, and a tear formed in the rim of his eye.

"A-Ah..Ah..."

"Nihon? Are you alright?"

"Hatchoo! T'choo! Nn...I-Itaria-kun, sumima- Hatchoo!"

Italy held onto him as Ancilla gazed curiously at the two. Her eyes met Italy's, whose was just as confused as hers. "Nihon, I didn't know you were allergic to cats."

"G-Gomenasai, Itaria-kun, n-neko wa kawaii, demo-"

"Eh? Nihoooon, you know I don't speak Japanese!"

"I said, your cat is cute, but I'm afraid I can't pet her."  
He stepped back farther and sneezed rapidly into his hand. "A-Achoo! T'choo! A-Ah, I'm so sorry, Itaria-kun..." He sniffed, his nose twitching before sneezing again.

Italy led him to another room, away from Ancilla, and let him lay down on the couch. "She really is a beautiful cat..." he mumbled, blushing deeply.

"And you are really beautiful, ve!"

"D-Do you mean it? I think you're beautiful as well, Itaria-san..."

With lust in his eyes, Italy kissed him and whispered, "Call me Itaria-kun..." Japan moaned and blushed a darker shade of red. "I-Itaria...kun..." he stammared. "I..I think I'm going to...If you go any further..!" he cried out.

Just as Italy was about to go...farther...Ancilla stepped in, poised and refined. Responding to her entrance, Japan sneezed onto Italy.

Onto his face.

He retreated, somehow managing to keep his silly smile on his face.

"Ew..."

"A-Ah! Itaria-kun! S-S-Sumimasen! Daijou- Eto, are you alright? I'm so..so...T'CHOO!  
HATCHOO! Agh...sorry...H-Hatchoo!"

He sneezed into his arm repeatedly, and blew his nose only to sneeze twice into the tissue.

Italy gave him a concerned glance and picked Ancilla up- much to her angry hissing-, placing her outside. He returned to the room and sat next to his beloved Japan, who sneezed once more.

"Ah..A-Achoo! T-Thank you, Itaria-kun..."

"No problem! But I really wish you told me you had allergies.."

"I'm very sorry, but...I just didn't want to disappoint you..."

Italy smiled. "I'm not dissapointed. But your allergies could have been really serious!"  
Lowering his head, Japan cast a gaze to the ground. "Although, I find you very...sexy when you're so HELPLESS," Italy emphasized the word "helpess" and grinned.

Japan smiled back. "Do you have another room we could do this in? Ancilla's fur might be in here."  
Italy carried him up the stairs to his own room, and-

THE END! MWAHAHA, I'LL LEAVE THE REST TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS!


End file.
